


Conversations and Confrontations

by darkangel86



Series: Realization verse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Madzie, Alec Lightwood Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isabelle Lightwood Feels, Jace Wayland Feels, M/M, Magnus Bane Feels, Much needed conversations, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: With a sigh, Maryse moved across the room to sit in Magnus' abandoned chair. She would wait, for however long she needed. She only hoped Isabelle would finally let her back in.





	Conversations and Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> So. I apologize for the wait. Real life, unfortunately, decided to butt its nose in and for the past week or so its been a rough one. Its over and I'm finally able to breathe easy again so that means more writing! Yay!
> 
> Now, I'm not 100% okay with Isabelle here. I don't think I captured her voice very well but I suppose I'll let you all determine if I did or not. Either way, you're getting more Isabelle in this one. Double yay!
> 
> This is the last part of this verse. I just feel like its all tied up here. I hope you enjoy. :)

“Its okay, darling. I promise. Only a few more of these potions and we'll have flushed your system completely of the yin fen and you, my dear, are going to feel like a brand new woman.” Magnus smiled as he brushed Isabelle's hair from her forehead.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Izzy said with a smile of her own. “I don't deserve your help but angel knows I appreciate it.”

“Now what have I told you about that kind of talk? I won't hear of it. You deserve to get better and since I can help, I'm going to do exactly that.” Magnus leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her sweaty forehead. “Now you rest. You know these potions take a lot out of you and we need you rested and ready for miss Madzie when she gets home tomorrow, okay?”

“Can't disappoint Madzie, now can I?” Izzy asked with a weak chuckle.

“None of us would hear the end of it if we did.” Magnus chuckled. Standing, he moved back towards the door, eyes never leaving Isabelle's sleeping form as he spoke. “She needs her rest, Maryse so please, let her sleep.”

Maryse startled at Magnus' voice. Apparently she wasn't as hidden from sight as she'd thought.

“Is anyone going to tell me what's wrong with my daughter?” Maryse asked, stepping out of the corner and coming into view. “She's a different person lately. Nervous, almost paranoid at times. Her hands shake now and I know my daughter, Magnus, she's as steady a hand as anyone I've ever known. And now, she's taking potions? For what? What is going on with her?” Maryse knew she sounded desperate but seeing her daughter like this, so unlike anything she'd ever seen before, it crushed her.

“When Isabelle wakes, if she's ready to talk to you about it, then so be it but it is not my place to say anything.” Magnus whispered as he turned and left the room.

With a sigh, Maryse moved across the room to sit in Magnus' abandoned chair. She would wait, for however long she needed. She only hoped Isabelle would finally let her back in.

&&

“Any idea where Maryse is?” Jace asked as he pushed into Magnus' room without knocking.

“Well yes, Jace, please do come in.” Magnus rolled his eyes at the blonde Shadowhunter. “You're lucky Alexander wasn't here. Angel knows we don't need you walking in on us. Again.” Magnus said with a wink and Jace glared at the older man.

“That was one time and believe me, I learned my lesson.” Jace huffed as he threw himself down onto Magnus' bed.

“I'm sorry? Since when are you invited into my bed?” Magnus asked, closing the book he'd been reading and focusing his attention on Jace.

“Don't lie. You've thought about it.” Jace winked up at Magnus making the older man smirk.

“Wouldn't you like to know.” Magnus said cryptically before picking his book back up.

“Uh huh. Whatever. I know I'm hot.” Jace mumbled, closing his eyes and still smirking. “I'm just gonna nap for a bit, k? If you see Maryse, tell her I was looking for her.”

“Of course, darling.” Magnus said with a smile.

&&

Across the loft Maryse still sat, waiting for Isabelle to wake up.

“I'm so sorry, Isabelle,” Maryse said softly as she held her daughters hand, waiting for her to wake up. “For so much. There are so many things I could have done differently with you and your brothers and yet, I fell into line like a good soldier was supposed to and raised you all with the same belief system I loathed as a child. Maybe if I'd been different, if I'd chosen to raise you better, maybe you would feel like you could tell me things. Maybe you could have confided in me with whatever this is. I failed you. And Alec and Max and angel knows I failed Jace. I am so sorry, my darling girl. So sorry.”

“Mom...” Isabelle said, startling Maryse. “Its okay.” She smiled up at her mom, a sad sort of smile, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

“No. No its not, Isabelle. Its not okay and I am so sorry.” Maryse felt tears prickle her eyes and she attempted to blink them back. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried in front of her daughter.

Isabelle sighed as she held her mother's hand a little tighter. She knew she had to tell her what had been going on with her recently and as much as she knew it would disappoint her, there was no more hiding it from her at this point.

“I've been letting a vampire bite me, mother. I needed the high I got from his venom. I. Someone was supplying me with yin fen and by the time I realized what it was and what it was doing to me, I was already hooked on it. Then he stopped. Took it away and I had to find another fix. Vampire venom. Straight from the source. Magnus has been helping me with the withdrawals. Its why my hands have been shaking and why I've been so off recently. Its hard, letting it go. Even now, I still want it. So bad, mom, but I can't. It was killing me. And, and Raphael as well but please, you can't be mad at him. I forced him to drink from me. Shadowhunter blood is unlike anything a vampire has ever had and he was addicted to my blood just as quick as I was to his bite. I'm, I'm so sorry for letting you down. I know I'm a disappointment but I tried. I tried so hard, momma but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't and I hurt so many people because of it. Not just myself but Raphael, Magnus, Alec. He's still helping me though. Magnus, I mean. Even after what I did, lying to him, hurting his son, he's still helping me and I am so grateful for him, mother.” Isabelle cried, not daring to look up at Maryse for fear of what she'd see.

Maryse was reeling. Her mind trying to process everything that Isabelle had said. She could only focus on one thing at a time and as far as Maryse was concerned, one thing took president over everything else.

“Who was it?” Maryse asked. “Who gave you the yin fen?” She knew he voice was hard and she tried not to recoil when Isabelle winced.

“Aldertree.” Isabelle whispered and Maryse felt the motherly instinct inside of her roar with anger. “Alec took care of him though so you don't have to worry.”

“What has Alec done?” Maryse asked, her hand still holding tightly to Isabelle's.

“Threatened him. He's basically blackmailing him. Its why he went so easily back to Idris. As long as he left quietly Alec wouldn't tell the Clave what he did. Among other things.” Isabelle said with a sigh.

“What other things?” Maryse asked.

“You'll have to ask Jace. Its not my story to tell.” Isabelle said, finally looking up into her mother's eyes. “Please. I, I know I messed up. Alec made sure I was well aware of that. Just please don't hate me.”

“Hate you?” Maryse gasped. “Isabelle, I could never hate you!” She exclaimed, the tears that had been threatening to fall spilled from her eyes.

“But I-”

“No! Isabelle, absolutely not! I don't care what you did! Nothing, absolutely nothing could ever make me hate you!” Maryse reached out and wiped away the tears that were falling from Isabelle's eyes. “Whatever I have done in the past to make you think I could ever hate you, I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.”

“This had nothing to do with you.” Isabelle insisted.

“Maybe not directly but the fact that you had all of this happening and you didn't feel like you could come to me? Isabelle, that's entirely my fault.” Maryse said sadly. 

“I don't blame you for this. This is all Aldertree's fault. And mine. Once I knew what was happening to me, I could have stopped it. I had more than one chance to come clean. To Alec, to Magnus and even to Simon but I never said anything. Instead I lied and I hurt so many people.” Isabelle said, lowering her eyes in shame.

“Despite what you might think, Isabelle, you are still so young. You're going to make mistakes and you're going to hurt people along the way when you do but I need you to know that no matter what, you can always come to me. Please. I want you to come to me if you need help. I know our relationship has been strained for a while now and I know that's mostly my fault but you are my daughter and I love you. I will always be here for you.” Maryse finished and leaned forward, taking Isabelle into her arms and hugging her daughter for the first time in too long.

“I'm sorry, momma.” Isabelle whispered into Maryse's shoulder as she hugged her mother back tight.

“I know, baby. I know.” Maryse spoke quietly, rubbing small circles into Isabelle's back. “I'm here now and we're going to make things right. Both of us.”

Both mother and daughter continued to hold each other tight until Isabelle began drifting back off to sleep.

“You rest, baby. Don't worry about a thing, okay? Its all going to be okay now.” Maryse assured her and Isabelle smiled as she closed her eyes and finally let sleep overcome her.

Maryse stood and made her way quietly out of Isabelle's room. With a deep shuddering breath, she turned and almost bumped right into Magnus.

“Oh! Excuse me, Magnus. I didn't see you there.” Maryse said as she tried to subtly wipe at her eyes.

“I was just coming to check on Isabelle.” Magnus said.

“She was awake for a bit and we spoke but she's asleep again.” Maryse said, closing the bedroom door quietly behind her. “I want to thank you, Magnus, for helping her.”

“Believe me, Maryse, I am more than happy to help her.” Magnus smiled slightly. “I take it she told you what's been going on with her?” He asked, motioning for her to follow him. 

“She did. By the angel, I had no idea.” Maryse said, sounding a little breathless.

“None of us did. We all missed it.” Magnus said sadly. “But now that we know what's going on, I am more than able to help her. She's made very good progress, Maryse. A few more potions over the next couple of days and she's going to feel like her old self again.” He smiled.

“Thank you.” Maryse said again, this time offering Magnus a small smile in return.

“MAGNUS BANE!” Jace's voice bellowed throughout the loft and Maryse jumped in surprise. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Magnus laughed and Maryse could only watch as Jace came thundering through the apartment, hair now a bright pink shade, face red and ready to chew the warlock out. 

“You fell asleep in my bed. After barging into my room uninvited. You're lucky I only changed your hair color, darling,” Magnus said with a raised eyebrow as he fought the grin that was threatening to form on his lips. 

“No, you absolutely can not do that!” Jace gasped as he stopped in front of Magnus with his hands on his hips and a glare on his face. “Alec's not going to be happy about this, you know!”

“What? You think Alexander will be mad that I magicked his Parabatai's hair an alarming shade of pink? Darling, who do you think told me to do it?” Magnus asked with a wicked smirk. 

“I hate you both.” Jace grumbled, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Now, we both know just how much of a lie that is so why you insist on fighting it, I'll never know.” Magnus chuckled.

“Can you fix it, please?” Jace finally broke and asked. “I'm due back at the Institute later today and I can not walk in there with pink hair, Magnus.” He mumbled.

Magnus snorted but complied. With a snap Jace's hair was back to its normal blonde shade.

“Thank you.” Jace mumbled with a relieved sigh. “Anyway, have you seen-” Jace froze as Magnus took a step to the side, reveling Maryse. “Maryse.”

“Jace.” Maryse said, trying not to laugh. “If you have a minute, I'd like to speak to you.” She smiled at the blonde boy, suddenly remembering the first time she'd met him so many years ago. He's been shy and more reserved than even Alec was at that age.

“Uh, yeah. Sure. I've got some time before I have to leave.” Jace said with a shrug of his shoulders as he turned to make his way towards the kitchen. “I'm in desperate need of coffee though, so can we talk in there?”

Maryse smiled and nodded as she turned to follow Jace.

“Please. Be careful with him.” Maryse heard Magnus whisper, just barely, before he turned and walked away.

Whatever happened, Maryse had no intention of hurting Jace. Not anymore and never again if she could help it. In the kitchen she took a seat at the breakfast table and watched as Jace went about making coffee.

“You want a cup?” He asked and Maryse smiled and replied with a simple head nod.

“So, uh, was there something in particular you wanted to talk about or...?” Jace asked as he glanced from the coffee pot to Maryse.

“There was. I'm just not entirely sure how to ask or if you'll even want to speak to me about it.” Maryse answered truthfully, seeming to surprise Jace if the startled expression on his face was anything to go by. “I've been...” Maryse started, trying to chose her words wisely. “For lack of a better explanation, I've been watching you lately. All of you actually. Since Max and I came to stay here and I've noticed so many things about you all that I find myself wondering how I've been able to miss so much in my children's lives.”

Jace moved across the kitchen, two cups of coffee in his hands, and seated himself directly across from Maryse. 

“Like what?” Jace asked gruffly, avoiding Maryse's gaze.

“I saw a shake in my daughters hand that I've never seen before,” Maryse said sadly as she gripped the hot mug of coffee tightly. “I've seen Alec smile more in the last few weeks than I've ever seen him smile. I didn't know it was possible for Alec to look this happy, this carefree. I've seen a warlock, whom I'd loathed for so many years, look at my son like he's the reason the sun rises in the morning. And I've seen you, flinching at loud sounds, forcing yourself to smile when it looked like the last thing you wanted to do. I've seen you turn to Magnus for comfort when it gets too hard to force a smile. I've seen you at night, when you've been out fighting demons, walk through that front door a shaking, shivering mess. That's not the Jace I thought I knew.” Maryse said with a soft sigh.

“We all know I'm not that Jace anymore, Maryse.” Jace said harshly as he pushed his coffee away from him, sloshing some of the dark brown liquid onto the table. “Haven't been for a long time.” He admitted.

“I know, Jace, and I know I didn't help any when you found out who your real father is. In fact, I'm sure I made it much worse than it had to be and for that I am so very sorry. There's no excuse for my actions but I will do whatever I can to try and make up for them.” Maryse said pleadingly as she reached across the table and laid her hand lightly on Jace's.

“He's not. Fuck.” Jace whispered, his hands curling into fists. “Maryse. Valentine. He isn't. He's not. He lied, okay. He lied to me, to Clary, to everyone. Valentine is not my father. He's Clary's but he's not mine.” He finally admitted, feeling just a bit lighter for doing so.

“He... but why would he lie about something like that?” Maryse asked, sounding almost out of breath, as she sat back in her seat, the realization washing over her.

“Who the fuck knows? Why does Valentine do anything he does? To mess with me, for the fun of it, so he can watch me struggle for weeks over the fact that I was starting to fall in love with my own sister? Who in Raziel's name knows why that monster does anything he does!” Jace snapped, slamming his hands down against the table, making the cups of coffee rattle against it.

“Oh, Jace.” Maryse whispered sadly, tears forming in her eyes. “Jace, I am so sorry.”

“Doesn't matter-” Jace started.

“Of course it matters, Jonathan!” Maryse yelled, startling them both. “Of course it matters. Valentine hurt you, not just physically but that kind of mental manipulation can do serious damage to a person. It matters, Jace, so don't you think for one second that you have to deal with it by yourself. You have your family and we're here for you however you need us. I am here for you, Jace. I am always here.” Maryse watched across the table as emotion after emotion played across Jace's face. In the end, it was a single tear slipping down his cheek that had Maryse up, moving around the table and pulling Jace up into her arms.

“Mom.” Jace sobbed into Maryse's shoulder, clutching at her and holding onto her tightly.

“I'm here now. I'm here, my sweet boy.” Maryse whispered, crying as she held Jace in the middle of Magnus' kitchen. She released her hold on Jace once it seemed his cries had subsided. Pulling back, she wiped away a few stray tears from his flushed cheeks and brushed a lock of hair gently from his face before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead, like she'd done so many times when he was just a little boy.

“There's more.” Jace mumbled and Maryse felt the blood in her veins turn to ice. “That day. At the Institute when Valentine attacked. I was the one to activate the Soul Sword.”

“But... only a person with pure angel blood can activate it.” Maryse said slowly, watching as Jace's eyes dropped down in what appeared to be shame.

“Valentine didn't experiment on me with demon blood like he'd told me he did. He used angel blood instead. I walked into the Institute that day with every intention of stopping him however I could, only I didn't know then that I had angel blood. We were told I could stop it. That I could stop everything if I could just get my hands on the sword! So I did. Only he'd lied again. I activated the sword and I killed all those Downworlders. They died instead of me and I have been living with all this pain since that day and its the hardest thing I have ever dealt with before because I, _I wanted to die_. In that moment, I was ready to go.” Jace admitted brokenly and Maryse felt her heart shatter.

“Jace...” Maryse had no idea what to say anymore. She was speechless. Something she couldn't remember being in a very long time.

“There was one bright moment in that horrible day though,” Jace spoke up as he wiped at her still damp eyes, quick to move on and change the subject. “Apparently angel blood is what makes Daylighters.”

“Excuse me?” Maryse asked, confused.

“Long story short, Valentine nearly killed Simon and I wasn't about to let him die so I made him feed from me and that's how he survived the sword being activated and now he walks in the sun again.” Jace said with smile.

“That... is a lot to take in at once, Jace.” Maryse said honestly. “But I'm glad you told me. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me.”

“Despite everything, Maryse, you're still the only mother I've ever known. I wasn't sure there for a while but I do trust you.” Jace admitted and Maryse suddenly found it a little harder to breathe.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“Apparently its been a long time coming? Or so Magnus says anyway.” Jace said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I am glad we talked though.” He said with a smile.

“I am as well.” Maryse replied with her own smile.

“Okay. Well. Pretty sure I'm already late getting to the Institute so I should probably go.” Jace said, somewhat awkwardly. “Tell Magnus I decided to walk today so he's off the hook for making me a portal. But just this once.” Jace said with a grin as he stood and moved to the sink with his cold cup of coffee. 

“I will let him know.” Maryse said with a light chuckle as she remained sitting. “Be careful out there, Jace. Come home in one piece, okay?”

Jace stopped and turned slightly, surprise clearly written on his face before smiling the most genuine smile Maryse had seen in months.

“I will.” He said softly before turning and making his way out of the kitchen. Maryse sat and listened as the front door of the loft opened, then closed, before she released a heavy breath and slumped forward to rest her head on the cool wood of the table.

“I'm going to assume the lack of slamming doors and raised voices to mean that everything went okay?” Magnus' unexpected voice startled Maryse and she jumped, knocking over the cup of cold coffee and spilling it all over the table. Before she could move to clean the mess up, Magnus waved his hand and the entire mess disappeared.

“I can see the appeal of being friends with a warlock,” Maryse mumbled, causing Magnus to snort. “But yes, everything is okay.”

Magnus just smiled before turning and leaving Maryse alone with her thoughts.

&&

Maryse knew she'd put off this talk long enough. It should have been the first thing she'd done once she'd accepted Magnus' invitation to move in. Of course, at the time, she hadn't been sure how to approach it but now, after living in the loft and seeing the things she'd seen, Maryse knew it was time. It was never an easy thing, admitting when you were wrong but it was long past time for her try and make amends. 

“Alec.” Maryse said hesitantly as she approached her oldest son.

“Mom?” Alec asked, looking up from where he sat, going over paperwork from the Institute in an office Magnus had conjured just for him in the loft. “Is everything okay?” He asked when he noticed the hesitation in her voice.

“It is.” She said. “I was actually wondering if I might be able to speak with you. For a few minutes. Whenever you have some free time. I don't want to interrupt your work.” Maryse knew she sounded completely out of character and it was no wonder Alec's face was scrunched up in confusion at her tone.

“Yeah, mom. Uh, we can talk. Nows fine if you want. I could use a break anyway.” Alec said, motioning for Maryse to come in and sit. “Is uh, there something specific you wanna talk about?” He asked as he stood from his chair and stretched his long limbs.

“There's actually quite a lot I need to say, Alec, but I won't burden you with it all at once.” Maryse admitted and Alec froze mid-stretch.

“Mom? What's going on?” Alec asked as he stepped around his desk and sat in one of the chairs across from his mother. Alec startled when Maryse released what could only be described as hiccuping sob. He watched as her hands flew up to cover her mouth, in what he assumed, was an attempt to keep the sound from escaping. Falling out of his seat and to his knees, Alec pulled Maryse into his arms and held her tight as she cried.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Alec. I'm so sorry.” Maryse cried into Alec's shoulder and for what, the eldest of the Lightwood children had no clue.

“Its okay. Whatever it is, I promise you, its okay.” Alec tried to assure her but Maryse only continued to apologize until her cries finally subsided. 

“Its not okay, Alexander. Its not. I'm so sorry for everything I have ever done to make you feel like you weren't enough for me.” Maryse said and Alec froze, his eyes widening as he sat back on his heels in shock.

“What?” Alec asked in disbelief.

“I know I have been a horrible mother to you. To all of my children but mostly to you.” Maryse admitted sadly.

“Mom, no-”

“Yes, Alec. I have been. Its no secret to anyone that I was disappointed in what happened at the wedding. I made sure everyone knew just how angry and displeased I was. My beautiful boy was supposed to marry an equally beautiful woman, not run off with some play boy warlock!” Maryse cried, her eyes red rimmed and full of tears. “I was so angry with you, Alec.”

“I know, mother.” Alec said, his eyes now downcast in shame and Maryse felt her fragile heart shatter all over again.

“Alexander, no. Listen to me. I was wrong. I was so wrong.” Maryse admitted fiercely and Alec's head jerked up in surprise. “I was angry at myself more than I was ever upset with you, darling. I had this perfect vision of what I wanted for your life and you'd just thrown it all away so easily with a kiss to a man. A man that I had hated for so long. But a man, Alec! How did I miss the signs? How is it possible for a mother to not know what their child really wants? Your father eventually admitted to me that he'd known, for quite some time, that you preferred men. How did I not know?”

“Because I'd spent so many years perfecting myself at hiding it,” Alec said honestly. “I taught myself to never look at guys when anyone else was around. I made sure I never lingered on anyone for too long when I was in a room full of people. I trained myself not to show emotion and to hide my feelings from everyone. That's on me. Its always been on me.” Alec admitted.

“But I should have known!” Maryse insisted. “I am your mother and all I have ever wanted was for you to be happy! Instead, I am the main reason you were so unhappy for so long and Alec, please, please know that I am truly sorry for everything I have done to ever make you think your happiness wasn't my number one priority.”

Alec laughed a sad, heart breaking laugh.

“I thought you hated me, mom. I thought you couldn't stand the fact that your son, your dutiful little soldier had turned out to be some horrible abomination.” 

“Oh, sweet Raziel, Alec no.” Maryse's voice broke as she reached out to at Alec.

“I hated myself for so long, you know. Hated what I was, what I felt. I thought I was disgusting and if anyone ever found out about me, I'd be killed. Or at least deruined. But then,” Alec laughed. “Then I met someone that taught me there was nothing wrong with who I was or what I was feeling. Maybe I went about coming out in a worst way possible but I don't regret it. I don't regret where I'm at now.” He said with a smile.

“I am so happy for you, Alec. Please believe me when I say that I am.” Maryse insisted.

“I believe you. Now. A couple weeks ago, maybe not so much but you've changed since you moved in here. We all see it.” Alec said with a smile.

“I really am trying.” Maryse admitted, holding her head just a little higher.

“We know, mom. I'm proud of you.” Alec said and Maryse nearly began crying again at the sincerity in his voice.

“I never thought I'd hear that from any of my children,” Maryse said with a sad laugh.

“Like I said, you've changed and we've all seen it and we all love you.” Alec smiled.

“All of you?” Maryse laughed. “I highly doubt that, Alec, but thank you for saying it.”

“Mom. You know we love you. No, we haven't always gotten along like we should have but we do love you. Me, Izzy, Jace, Max. By the angel, Madzie thinks you're the coolest thing since she discovered she could make her stuffed animals dance!” Alec laughed, genuinely happy Maryse noted. 

“I quite adore her as well.” Maryse admitted, not even bothering to fight the smile that was tugging at the corner of her lips. “And, if I'm being generous, your warlock isn't so bad.”

Alec let his head fall forward and for a split second Maryse was afraid she'd said the wrong thing.

“He said the same thing about you just the other day,” Alec finally said as he looked up with a grin on his face and Maryse huffed in an attempt to mask her relief.

“And why shouldn't he like me?” She asked, her chin held just a little higher. “I'm a delight.”

“By the angel,” Alec muttered with an exaggerated sigh. “You're both ridiculous.”

Maryse felt her heart flutter in her chest, almost as if it were skipping a beat in pure happiness. It was something she hadn't felt in a very time.

“I think I'm ready to go back to the Institute,” Maryse said, surprising them both.

“What? But, are you sure? You know you're welcome to stay here as long as you need, or uh, want to.” Alec said in a hurry as he pushed himself up onto his feet. Maryse couldn't help but grin up at him.

“I just meant I'm ready to get back to work, darling. I rather like living here and if it is okay with you and Magnus, of course, I do want to stay.” She admitted easily with a smile.

“Oh.” Alec said, sounding relieved. “Of course its okay! I keep telling you.” He said with a huff.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Maryse said as she stood and pulled Alec into her arms.

“For what?” He asked as he hugged her back.

“For being a better person than I raised you to be.” Maryse said as she pulled back to look up into his eyes. “You're a good man, Alec. Don't ever change.” With a kiss pressed to his cheek, Maryse turned and left Alec to his thoughts. It was time Maryse stopped hiding and took back her life and if that meant dealing with Robert Lightwood and everything that came along with it, then so be it.

&&

Maryse straightened her dress one more time as she walked up the steps of the Institute. It had been two weeks since she'd last set foot inside the place and if she were being honest with herself, which was something new she was trying, she was nervous. But, as she was who she was, Maryse held her head high and marched inside like she still owned the place.

It came as a relief to her when she found out that apparently Robert had been called away on business for the Clave early that morning and now that since Maryse herself was back, she'd be in charge. It felt like coming home. Almost.

As days went at the Institute it couldn't have been a more normal day. There wasn't actually much for Maryse to do seeing as Alec had been keeping up with the majority of the paperwork in her absence. There were a few things that needed her signature and she was happy to sign whatever was needed and pass it along to whoever needed it.

The most noticeable change was that people actually seemed pleased to see her. Perhaps not happy but there were no hushed whispers when she entered a room, or forced smiles when she passed someone in the halls. In fact, Shadowhunters she'd known for quite some time and had never interacted with her unless absolutely necessary were smiling at her now. Some were even speaking to her, asking her how she'd been, and it seemed genuine. It was most definitely a breath of fresh air all things considered.

It was as the day was coming to an end that things took a turn for the worse. Apparently Jace and Simon had been ambushed by a group of Shax demons and while they'd both walked away from the attack, Simon only taking a hit to his head, Jace had ended up a little more worse for the wear. When Simon had come nearly carrying Jace into the Institute Maryse had felt her stomach bottom out. Both boys were covered in blood, some their own and some from the demons.

“He says he's fine but he can barely stand!” Simon exclaimed as he hurried Jace inside. “Someone call Magnus!” He yelled and Maryse froze, unable to move as she watched the vampire lay a bruised and bloodied Jace onto the nearest table he could find.

“M'fine, Simon. S'op it.” Jace slurred and Maryse could only watch as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“Damn it, Jace!” Simon snapped, slapping his face in an attempt to wake him back up. “Don't you fucking do this to me!”

“What happened?” Maryse asked, finally coming back to herself and pushing her way to where Jace lay.

“We got jumped, by Shax demons. There were like a dozen of them and I told him we should just run, it wasn't worth getting hurt over but he's so stupid and he wouldn't listen so we tried to fight them all at once! I got hit in the head with something, I have no idea what and by the time I finally regained my senses Jace had taken out half of them by himself! I swear, I did what I could to help but I think he was stabbed in the side with something. I, I can smell his blood,” At that, Maryse watched as Simon's fangs dropped. “I tore him away from what was left, maybe three and I ran him here. I'm sorry I couldn't do more!” He exclaimed, fangs still distended and eyes wide with fear.

“Its okay, Simon. You did your best.” Maryse said gently and Simon's eyes snapped up in shock. “Are you okay though?” She asked.

“I, uh, yeah. Vampire, right? So I heal really fast.” Simon said with a huffed laugh. 

“Dumb v'mpire.” Jace said, breaking them out of their thoughts. “M'good. Promise.” He smiled and Maryse watched as he reached out and grasped Simon's hand. “Did good.”

Simon choked back a sob.

“I really hate you sometimes,” Simon said and Jace just grinned.

“Nope.” Jace said, popping the 'p' and making Simon laugh.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Magnus' booming voice startled everyone causing them to jump in surprise and Jace winced. 

“Ow.” Jace moaned. “Be quiet. Hurts.” He hissed.

“You said you were fine!” Simon snapped, groaning when Jace raised his free hand to flap it in his face.

“You silly, stupid Shadowhunter, what did you do?” Magnus asked once he finally made it to where Jace lay.

“Fought some demons.” Jace said, opening his eyes and looking up at the warlock.

“By himself.” Simon said through clenched teeth.

“Oh, you idiot.” Magnus groaned.

“Rude.” Jace huffed, wincing again. “Think I got stabbed.”

“I hate to ask you both to leave so if you could just give me a little room to see what he's gone and done to himself, that would be great.” Magnus said and both Simon and Maryse took a few steps back. “Maryse, we had to bring Madzie with us and she's scared. Do you mind going and checking on her and Alexander?”

“Of course not.” Maryse said as she turned and made her way towards the entrance of the Institute where Madzie was refusing to move from.

“-zie, its okay. I promise you. No one is going to hurt you in here.” Alec said, pleadingly, as Maryse approached them.

“Hello, darling.” Maryse said, stepping up behind Alec and bending down so she was at Madzie's level. “Your daddy is right, sweetheart. Nothing here can hurt you anymore. Would you like to come with me and I'll show you were we all work. I bet you'll even enjoy some of it.” Maryse said with a chuckle, doing her best not to let the little girl see the worry in her eyes.

“You promise its okay, grandma?” Madzie asked and Maryse opened her arms to the little girl, smiling when she practically threw herself into them.

“I won't let anyone hurt you, darling. Not ever again.” Maryse said fiercely into Madzie's ear and beside of them she heard Alec sigh in relief.

“What in Raziel's name is that warlock child doing in my Institute?” Robert's voice came from behind them and Maryse felt the hairs on her neck stand on end.

“Its not your anything.” Alec snapped, moving to stand between Robert and Maryse, Madzie still held tightly in her grandmothers' arms.

“I'm sorry, I tried to stop him.” Isabelle said breathlessly as she rushed in behind him. “How's Jace?” She asked, side stepping her father and ignoring his outraged cry.

“Magnus is with him. Jace said he thinks he was stabbed. He's a little incoherent at the moment.” Maryse answered, turning to face her daughter and in the process her husband as well. 

“I'm going to check on him.” Isabelle said as she took off in his direction.

“Jace is hurt?” Robert snapped. “What happened?” He demanded. 

“He was ambushed by a dozen Shax demons. Simon said he killed nine of them before-” 

“Only nine?” Robert huffed angrily. “I thought he was better than that.”

“Excuse me?” Maryse snapped as she readjusted Madzie on her hip. “He took on and killed nine by himself and that's not good enough for you? He's hurt!”

“And I'm sure he'll be just fine.” Robert scoffed. “Now, I'm going to need both of these warlocks out now before I inform the Clave of their presence.” Maryse held Madzie tighter, taking a step back from Robert.

“Magnus has every right to be here.” Alec said, his jaw clenched tightly in anger. “And the Clave have no say so over Madzie. She's in Magnus' custody.”

“Daddy?” Madzie called out and Alec turned, immediately gathering the little girl into his arms. 

“Daddy? Oh, by the angel, please tell me you aren't serious. Please.” Robert sneered up at Alec.

“You'd do best to watch your tone, Robert,” Maryse spoke up. “Its not in your best interest to piss off a new parent. Especially when one of them happens to be a warlock.”

“So what? Magnus Bane is this childs daddy now?” Robert asked, the sarcasm dripping off of every word.

“No,” Madzie said seriously, looking at Robert as if he'd just said the dumbest thing she'd ever heard. “Magnus is my papa. Alec is my daddy.” She said proudly and Alec felt his love for her daughter triple in that instant.

“You'll do wisely to listen to your wife for once, Robert Lightwood and keep your mouth shut,” Magnus' said as he came into view, wiping blood from his hands.

“How's Jace?” Maryse asked, stepping around Alec and grasping Magnus' arm.

“That dumb child is going to be fine.” Magnus said with a huff. “I fixed him up and he's resting now but I want to take him home soon so the second he opens those ridiculous eyes of his, I'm portaling everyone out of here.”

“Uncle Jace is okay?” Madzie asked and Magnus smiled.

“Uncle Jace is going to be a little sore for a day or two but yes, my little sweet pea, he's okay.” Madzie hugged Alec's neck tight in her excitement, causing him to laugh. “You weren't worried about your uncle Jace, were you, Madzie?” Magnus asked with a smirk.

“Uh uh. Uncle Jace is tough!” Madzie exclaimed and everyone laughed. Almost everyone.

“Have you all lost your minds?” Robert cut in, his voice like ice. “Since when did you all decide to play family? This is ridiculous. Maryse, you're moving back to the Institute and that's final. I won't have you corrupted by these people any longer.”

“It sounds like you're the one that's lost his mind, Robert.” Maryse said so calmly it unnerved the other man. “In what universe would I ever do something just because you told me to? And why, for Raziel's sake, would I ever want to come back to you? This marriage became too big the moment you brought a third person into it so I left. If divorce was an option you'd already have been served the papers.”

“Excuse you?” Robert snapped, taking a step towards Maryse only to be stopped by Magnus.

“Yeah, I think that's far enough, Robert.” Magnus said, red flames dancing on his fingertips as he dared the other man to make a move.

“And you've got this warlock, _that you hate_ , fighting your battles now? Maryse, please, this is ridiculous.” Robert said as he rolled her eyes. “Now, go back to wherever you've been, pack your things and I expect you back here tonight.”

“No, Robert. I'm not coming back here. Not to live at least. I'll be here when I'm needed to do my job but that's it. My home, my home is with my children.” Maryse said earnestly. 

“Your children? You mean your faggot son, drug addicted daughter and demon blooded abomination? Those children?” Robert laughed nastily and Maryse snapped. Pushing past Alec and Magnus, Maryse stepped right up into Robert's space and slapped him across the face with every ounce of force she could muster.

“I'm only going to say this once, you pathetic excuse for a human being. You keep your mouth shut when it comes to my children. They are the strongest, most amazing things I have ever known and the likes of you will not be the cause of one more bit of sadness for any of them. 

“Yes, I have a gay son who is the bravest young man I know. Yes, I have a daughter who battles addiction and she's stronger than you could ever wish to be. And yes, I have a son who has dealt with more literal demons than a child should ever have to deal with. My children might not be perfect by your standards but they are by mine. And that includes Alec's boyfriend and their daughter. They are my family. I may never deserve them but I will be damned if I let anyone make them feel less than they are ever again.” Maryse couldn't remember her voice ever sounding as strong as it did in that moment but she thanked whatever angel was listening for helping her stand up for her children like she should have done so many times before.

“I think its in your best interest to walk away now.” Magnus spoke up from beside Maryse.

“Yeah. It really is.” Alec said from Maryse's other side, both mens voices firm and unwavering.

Without another word, Robert turned on his heel and left. Maryse waited until he was out of sight before she very nearly crumbled where she stood. Luckily for her, Magnus was there to catch her.

“I'm going to take your mother home, darling and then I'll be back for the rest of you.” Magnus informed them and Alec nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Magnus' lips before pressing one to Maryse's forehead.

“Go home and rest, mom. I've got things under control here.” Alec said with a smile and Maryse nodded, holding tight to Magnus' arm as he opened a portal to the loft. Once there, Magnus led Maryse to the nearest seat, luckily the couch, and sat down beside her only to pull her roughly into his arms.

“Thank you.” Magnus whispered, his voice rough sounding. “Thank you for taking up for them.”

“I have done so many wrong things in my life, Magnus Bane, and I refuse to be the cause of my childrens unhappiness ever again. That includes you, in cause you missed it.” Maryse said with a watery smile as she pulled back to look into kohl lined cat eyes. She reached up with a shaking hand and wiped the falling tears from the warlock's eyes.

“I have never been so happy to be wrong about a person, Maryse Lightwood, as I am about you.” Magnus said with a wet laugh.

“Likewise, sweetheart.” Maryse said, pulling Magnus into a hug this time. “Now, go bring everyone else home. I think tonight is the night I'm going to cook for everyone!”

With another laugh and a smile so wide Maryse was afraid it might actually hurt, she watched as Magnus stood and opened another portal, this one taking him back to where their family was waiting. When she was alone Maryse took a few minutes to compose herself. In her mind, she'd achieved the impossible. She'd stood up for herself, and her children, something she hadn't done in far too long. It was easier to breathe, Maryse noticed once she stood to make her way towards the kitchen. She felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders that she hadn't even known was there. It hit Maryse like a ton of bricks, this new feeling, so suddenly she stumbled into the wall.

She was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I set out with the intention of writing 10,000 words of Malec fluff and somehow I ended up with 20,000 words of Maryse Lightwood feels. I'm not really sure how that happened but I have to say that I am so very pleased with how this little series has turned out. And the feedback I've gotten from you all has been overwhelming! Thank you all so very much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. Seriously, you guys are the nicest people! <3


End file.
